


His Queen

by EveWillows33112



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Claude being a tease, Claumitri, I should've been finishing something else but no, I suck at writing smut so if it's bad I'm sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, claude hates winter, dimiclaude, porn with a little plot, possessive!dimitri, romantic dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: I should've been working on something else but smut got in the way.





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I really should've been finishing up on "Cold" but then this happened and I couldn't get it out of my head. This is kind of a stand-alone for "Cold" before they got married and can be read without reading the fic its self. Please enjoy!  
S

"I miss the stars," Claude said quietly looking up at the cloudy sky. "That's the problem with winter. You can't see them," he said. Dimitri was leaning against the balcony on the Goddess's Tower, arms crossed over his chest while he just watched Claude with a fond look in his eyes. 

"You didn't have winter in Almyra?" he asked. Claude shook his head slowly. "No?" he asked. 

"I never even seen snow until I started living with my grandfather. I don't like it, it's cold, wet, uncomfortable. And don't even get me started on ice," he said. "But you can't even see the sky half the time. Too cloudy." 

"I don't miss them," Dimitri said after a few moments of silence. Claude turned towards him with a raised brow. 

"You don't?" he asked. Dimitri shook his head, he gently took Claude's chin in his hand brushing his thumb against his bottom lip. 

"If I ever want to see the stars, I only need to look into your eyes. There are whole constellations in them and when you're happy, new stars are born. I don't need the sky when I have them here on Earth." Claude smiled up at him leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Dimitri's lips. 

"That was oddly romantic coming from you, your Princeliness," he said teasingly. Dimitri huffed a laugh leaning down to kiss Claude again slowly one hand reached up to cup Claude's cheek, the other slid into his pocket. When they pulled away slowly, Dimitri held his face a little longer. 

"Claude I have something I need to ask you," he said pulling away still fiddling with the ring in his pocket. 

"I'm all ears, what's on your mind?" Claude asked. Dimitri took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He turned away pulling the ring out of his pocket and stared at it. It was a simple gold band with two topaz stones and one onyx stone in the center. If Dimitri had his way he would've chosen a more intricate band, but Claude was simple. "Mit'ya?" Claude called gently. Dimitri swallowed hard still playing with the ring. He turned around and looked into Claude's eyes. Beautiful emeralds, shining brightly with stars. 

"You are so beautiful. You're smart, funny, clever. But more than that, you're brave, strong, patient, cool-headed no matter the enemy. Goddess, I never thought I'd ever deserved someone so perfect. But every morning since that first night, I've woken up to a warm full bed, and it's wonderful. So much so that I want to wake up to it every day," Dimitri said bringing his hand up to take Claude's. "Claude von Reigan," he started and got on his knee presenting the ring. "Will you do me the highest honor of becoming my husband and my Queen?" 

"Dimitri..." Claude breathed his eyes welling up with tears, a bright blush on his face. "I...you're..." a tear slid down his cheek before he gave a trembling smile. "Yes...yes!" Dimitri grinned slipping the ring on to his finger. He stood up and Claude wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him firmly. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, lifting him up and swinging him from side to side. 

He said yes. Dimitri thought when they pulled away from their kiss. Dimitri looked at Claude and then brought him into a tight embrace threading a hand through his hair. He said yes.

xxx

Dimitri hummed softly while he opened his eyes blinking at the sunlight filtering into his bedroom. He ran his hand over his face while he woke up, he looked beside him and a sleepy smile came to his lips. Claude still asleep turned towards him pressed into his side under his arm, his left hand resting on the center of Dimitri's chest the ring glittering in the sun. Dimitri took the hand kissing it lovingly. 

"My love," he called quietly running his thumb along his fingers. "It's time to wake and greet the morning," he said and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Claude groaned softly, his nose crinkling and his eyes squeezing shut. 

"Early," he whispered. 

"It must be midday," Dimitri chuckled. "We've slept in." Claude groaned again emerald eyes slowly opening. He smiled at Dimitri sleepily and then sighed contently wrapping his arm fully around Dimitri hugging him close and buried his face into his neck. 

"I had the most wonderful dream," he said into Dimitri's skin. 

"Did you?" Dimitri asked. Claude nodded and sighed again tangling their legs together. 

"You proposed," he said. Dimitri chuckled again he took Claude's hand and held it up. 

"Wasn't a dream my love," he said. Claude moved his head his eyes going to the ring on his finger. The golden band with the topaz and onyx while it glittered. Claude huffed a laugh, pulling his hand away to push himself up so he could hover over Dimitri. He threw a leg over him so he could straddle him. Dimitri held his hips blushing at the feeling of his erection pressing against Claude's ass. 

"Seems you had a good dream too, eh Mit'ya?" Claude teased but ground himself against Dimitri's cock. Dimitri groaned lowly, holding him tighter. Claude hissed a little in pleasured pain, Dimitri didn't know his own strength sometimes, but he loved it. He ground against him again, hands planted firmly on Dimitri's chest. 

"Fucking tease," he snarled. "Either ride my cock or get off," he snapped. Claude chuckled leaning down to press a kiss to his lips still grinding against him. 

"I don't know, I'm still sore from last night," he continued to tease, still grinding on Dimitri shivering a little when he felt Dimitri's cock pulse. Dimitri groaned loudly, Claude was still wet and loose from last night. The last remnants of his seed were slipping out of him, soaking his cock and the inside of Claude's thighs. He was still loose, still open, ready and willing for Dimitri to fuck him. 

"Fuck it!" Dimitri rolled them over spreading Claude's legs easily. Sitting on his knees Dimitri hooked his hands under Claude's thighs pulling him forward and shoved himself fully into Claude making him scream. Claude gripped the sheets in his hands, head tilting back, eyes clenched shut. 

"Dimitri!" Dimitri growled at the sound of his name on Claude's lips. He adjusted his grip on Claude and moved his hips at a punishing pace making Claude scream more. "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" 

"That's it love, scream for me. Let this whole damn monastery hear you," he grunted. "Scream my name so loud that the Goddess herself knows who's fucking you." Claude was gasping, moaning, and screaming. His hands trying to find purchase on Dimitri's arms but ultimately clenched against the bed. Head thrown back in pleasure, eyes tightly closed, lips parted and the sweetest sounds would escape, and his hips moved in tip with Dimitri's thrusts trying to find that spot inside himself. 

"Dimitri! Dimitri! Dimitri!" Claude kept screaming his name, over and over again. Thighs quivering, sweat glistening on his skin, face flushed with pleasure. Dimitri would never tire of the sight, because it was only him that could bring him such pleasure. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder!" 

"You want it harder sweetheart?" Dimitri panted. 

"Yes! Please! Fuck me harder Mit'ya!" Claude screamed his cries turning incoherent, but Dimitri could plainly hear him speaking in Almyran. Goddess above Dimitri loved it when he slipped into his mother tongue. It drove him wild. He growled pulling out of Claude ignoring the frustrated sound that came from his lips. Dimitri moved back a bit and flipped Claude over onto his stomach. He lifted Claude's hips and slammed back inside of him making Claude cry out burying his face into the pillows. 

"No you don't," Dimitri snarled bringing a hand up to Claude's hair pulling it back making him moan. Dimitri leaned forward still keeping up the harsh pace. "Let me hear that pretty voice, my Queen," he whispered. Claude groaned slamming his hips back into Dimitri's desperately fucking himself on his cock. The sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room and sending bolts of pleasure down Dimitri's spine. "Oh fuck Claude, so good for me. Such a good boy aren't you? Taking my cock like this." His other hand stroked Claude's thigh smacking it hard making Claude cry out. 

"Dimitri!" 

"That's it," Dimitri cooed. "You're going to make a beautiful Queen Claude, and no one but me will ever truly know how beautiful you are. No one but me will ever see you after you've been fucked so well. The way your eyes glaze over, the way your thighs tremble after you reach your release or the way your skin is so flushed," Dimitri kissed his shoulder softly a stark contrast to the brutal pace of his hips. He felt Claude's whole body tremble and his hole spasm around his cock making him groan quietly. "Are you close?" he whispered in his ear. 

"Yes! Yes! Dimitri! So close! Please!" Claude sobbed. He reached down to jerk himself when Dimitri grabbed his hand pinning it to the bed still continuing his brutal pace. 

"You cum from my cock, and my cock alone," he growled. Dimitri laced his fingers with Claude tightly, his face buried into his shoulder. Claude tightened around Dimitri making the Prince hiss. The fire that was building up in Dimitri was burning white-hot in his veins. "Come on Claude, come on sweetheart," he panted. "Scream one more time for me, just one more time." 

"Dimitri... Dimitri...oh fuck Dimitri!" Claude let out a drawn-out wail when his release hit him hard. Back arching, mouth open, head thrown back while he pulled at the sheets and his toes curled. 

"Claude!" Dimitri buried his face into Claude's neck, he continued to thrust his hips hard into Claude until he let out a deep drawn out moan while he released deep inside of him. "Claude..." he gasped out. He continued to pump inside of Claude riding out his release until Claude's whines turned to whimpers. When he stopped he let Claude fall into the bed panting harshly and still whimpering, tremors going through his body like shivers. Dimitri pulled back from his neck sliding his hands over his sides soothingly and kissed his back.  
He pulled out slowly making them both gasp. He appreciated the sight of his seed slipping out of Claude and down his thighs before he gently laid Claude down on the bed on his side. Claude was still shivering, body twitching, and Dimitri swore he saw tears in his eyes. 

"Hey," he whispered running his hand through his hair. "Claude? Look at me sweetheart," he cooed. Claude looked up at him with dull eyes that were still glazed with the aftermath of his orgasm. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. Claude shook his head slowly his eyes closing while he tried to regain his breath. Dimitri got up from the bed and grabbed a cloth from the basin before going over to the bed again. 

He cleaned Claude gently wincing a little at the hiss his lover gave. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered kissing Claude's hip. He rolled his lover onto his back softly and cleaned off his stomach and chest with a soothing hand, his eyes darting up to Claude's face. He was still out of it, but the more violent tremors stopped, but he was still trembling. Dimitri bit his lip a little and when he was cleaned off he went back to the bed slipping into it slowly. "Hey," he called again. He pulled Claude into his arms sliding his fingers over his still heated skin. "Come down now sweetheart, it's okay," he whispered. It took a few more minutes of light coaxing before Claude finally seemed to settle. His body fully relaxed into Dimitri's side. 

"Dima?" Claude whispered. Dimitri turned his head a little to press a kiss to Claude's forehead his hand slipping down his back. 

"Right here," he said lowly. "Are you alright?" he asked. Claude nodded and moved a little to drape his upper body against Dimitri's chest so they could look at each other. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you? You were out of it for a while," he said. 

"I'm fine, that was just really, really good," he said smiling. Dimitri sighed in relief and then smiled back at him. He tucked Claude's braid behind his ear cupping his cheek his thumb stroking by his ear. "You really think I'd make a beautiful queen?" Claude asked grinning cheekily while his fingers traced along Dimitri's chest. 

"Faerghus has never, nor will ever have a queen as beautiful as you," he said. The words made Claude blush a little and pecked Dimitri's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you, so much," he whispered. 

"I love you too." 

Dimitri pulled Claude closer to his body and turned them both on their sides, their hands coming up between them. Dimitri looked at the ring running his thumb over it. Years ago he never thought he'd ever deserved such a wonderful person in his life. Nor did he think he'd ever get away with asking Claude to marry him, but he didn't want anyone else in his life, by his side or in his bed. He wasn't a selfish person, but this, this he could have. He leaned forward to press his forehead to Claude's lovingly. He could have this. He swore then and there in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he'd do right by Claude, his kingdom and his people. He would be a better man, one that they all could be proud of, and with Claude at his side. Well, he couldn't fail.


End file.
